Ethylene alpha-olefin (polyethylene) copolymers are typically produced in a low pressure reactor, utilizing, for example, solution, slurry, or gas phase polymerization processes. Polymerization takes place in the presence of catalyst systems such as those employing, for example, a Ziegler-Natta catalyst, a chromium based catalyst, a metallocene catalyst, or combinations thereof.
A number of catalyst compositions containing single site, e.g., metallocene, catalysts have been used to prepare polyethylene copolymers, producing relatively homogeneous copolymers at good polymerization rates. In contrast to traditional Ziegler-Natta catalyst compositions, single site catalyst compositions, such as metallocene catalysts, are catalytic compounds in which each catalyst molecule contains one or only a few polymerization sites. Single site catalysts often produce polyethylene copolymers that have a narrow molecular weight distribution. Although there are single site catalysts that can produce broader molecular weight distributions, these catalysts often show a narrowing of the molecular weight distribution as the reaction temperature is increased, for example, to increase production rates. Further, a single site catalyst will often incorporate comonomer among the molecules of the polyethylene copolymer at a relatively uniform rate. The molecular weight distribution and the amount of comonomer incorporation can be used to determine a composition distribution.
The composition distribution of an ethylene alpha-olefin copolymer refers to the distribution of comonomer, which form short chain branches, among the molecules that comprise the polyethylene polymer. When the amount of short chain branches varies among the polyethylene molecules, the resin is said to have a “broad” composition distribution. When the amount of comonomer per 1000 carbons is similar among the polyethylene molecules of different chain lengths, the composition distribution is said to be “narrow”.
The composition distribution is known to influence the properties of copolymers, for example, stiffness, toughness, extractable content, environmental stress crack resistance, and heat sealing, among other properties. The composition distribution of a polyolefin may be readily measured by methods known in the art, for example, Temperature Raising Elution Fractionation (TREF) or Crystallization Analysis Fractionation (CRYSTAF).
It is generally known in the art that a polyolefin's composition distribution is largely dictated by the type of catalyst used and is typically invariable for a given catalyst system. Ziegler-Natta catalysts and chromium based catalysts produce resins with broad composition distributions (BCD), whereas metallocene catalysts normally produce resins with narrow composition distributions (NCD).
Resins having a broad orthogonal composition distribution (BOCD) in which the comonomer is incorporated predominantly in the high molecular weight chains can lead to improved physical properties, for example toughness properties and environmental stress crack resistance (ESCR). Because of the improved physical properties of resins with orthogonal composition distributions needed for commercially desirable products, there exists a need for controlled techniques for forming polyethylene copolymers having a broad orthogonal composition distribution.